


Looks Like Meat's Back On The Menu

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation is hard, but thank Merlin there's Harry to save the day. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Meat's Back On The Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, dear digthewriter! <333

“I found this under the bed. I’m _very_ disappointed.”

“Come on, Harry,” Draco pleaded. “Just a tiny piece.”

Harry placed the cake back into the fridge, sealing it with a powerful charm.

“You said you wanted to lose those extra Christmas-pounds,” Harry said sternly. “One more pound and you can have your precious cake.”

“So you’re sending me to the gym again? It’s pouring!”

“You _did_ work very hard,” Harry said. “A snack doesn’t hurt.”

Draco licked his lips as his husband lowered his zip.

“Just a tiny piece,” Draco teased, dropping to his knees. “I’m on a diet, remember?”


End file.
